


Keep You Safe

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Parenting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Kid Fic, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Si les parents de Juvia ne s'occupe pas d'elle , Gajeel sera la famille qui lui faut. Ou comment un jeune enfant de 10 ans doit s'occuper de sa petite sœur de deux ans pendant toute une journée avant de retrouver une nouvelle (bonne) famille.





	Keep You Safe

Le soleil n'était pas encore lever quand Gajeel ouvrit les yeux. Le regard encore brumeux par le manque de sommeil que le jeune garçon avait réussi à avoir. Le jeune enfant de 10 ans jetait aussitôt un regard vers sa petite sœur encore endormie.  
   
Des cheveux bleus foncées encore un peu court , elle était entouré d'une simple couverture grise déchiré et elle serait entre ses mains le petit bout de chiffon que le jeune enfant avait réussi à coudre du mieux qu'il pouvais pour au moins ressembler à une tête avec une robe.  
   
Sortant du canapé ou il dormait, Gajeel jetait un regard vers leur chambre pour s'assurait que tout aller bien. La fenêtre était toujours cassait mais le drap que l'enfant aux yeux rouges avaient accroché les protégeaient du vent. Le berceau de sa petite sœur avait été brisé et laissait contre le sol avec un coussin sale éventré. Le seul meuble encore entier dans cette chambre à part le canapé était une armoire avec une porte en moins qui contenait une dizaine de vêtement avec qui Gajeel était venue et les quelques objets volés par le jeune garçon lors de ses courtes sorties avec ses nouveaux parents.  
   
Le seul craquait sur le pas rapide de Gajeel , le jeune garçon s'arrêtait dans le salon encore plus miteux de leur petite chambre. Une télé était branchée sur un buffet un peu près intacte. Le canapé bleu était sale et comme le reste de la salle recouverte de bouteilles vides, cannettes de bière ou de soda, des paquets de chips et autre snaks.  
   
Soupirant Gajeel constatait que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient peu souvent là, mais d'habitude ils présent  le matin pour nourrir leur fille. Gajeel n'était pas vraiment leur fils si cela n'était pas assez remarquable. Il avait était adopter quand son vrais père était mort. Le jeune garçon avait pensait pouvoir avoir de nouveaux parent, aussi doux et protecteurs que l'avais était son père mais en trois ans l'illusion était vite partie. Il l'avait prit juste pour les allocs et avoir quelqu'un qui garderais la maison. Et depuis deux ans pour gardais son adorable petite sœur.  
   
Haussant les épaules le garçon aux long cheveux noirs marchait vers la chambre de ses parents pour la retrouvait fermé à clef. Comme si il allait les volés. Il ne pouvait même pas sortir pour profiter du fric qui aurait réussi à leur prendre. Gajeel n'avais pas beaucoup de choix maintenant. Enfermé au douzième étage, il allait devoir faire avec pour s'occuper de Juvia.  
   
Il ne serait pas comme ses vrais parents, il prendrait exemple sur son père pour bien s'occuper de sa petite sœur qu'importe leurs sangs. Fière de cette résolution l'enfant éteignait la télévision et partait dans leurs chambres pour s'assurait que la fillette dormait toujours. Rassurait de la voir toujours endormie, Gajeel décidait de préparait leurs journée tant qu'il en avait le temps. De toute manières il ne se sentait pas capable de dormir en laissait Juvia sans défense en l'absence d'adulte de confiance, au moins dans le cadre de survit.  
   
Gajeel fouillait dans les tiroirs de leur armoire, trouvant une couverture sur une princesse disney quelconque que le garçon avait volée lors de sa dernière sortie il y a deux semaines. Il avait aussi réussi à prendre dans le magasin quelque bonbons et surtout deux petits livres que Juvia semblait beaucoup aimé et rejoignait les livres qu'il lui lisait avant chaque siestes et l'heur du couché.  
   
Déposant la couverture sur sa petite sœur, Gajeel partait déposer la vielle couverture qui était au moins bien chaude dans le linge sale. A son retour il sortait une pile de quatre livres et plusieurs feuilles de papiers déjà un peu utilisé. Regardant entours de lui Gajeel ne vit rien de plus à préparait et commença à dessinait et surtout écrire pour ne jamais perdre l'enseignement que lui avait donné son père. Il devais aussi savoir bien écrire et lire si il voulais l'apprendre à Juvia plus tard.  
   
   
Le soleil était levait depuis quelques heurs quand Juvia commença a pleuré. La petite fille de deux ans fit sursautait son frère, qui se levais aussitôt vers le bébé inquiet.  
   
 **" Hey , tout va bien Ju' !"**  
Frottant sa tête , Gajeel arrivait non sans mal à porter sa petite sœur pour la bercer.  
 **" Tu as faim ?"**  
   
Gajeel marchait vers leur cuisine, déposant le nourrisson au centre de la table peu sur pour rechercher du lait pour Juvia. Le bébé habitué restait immobile au centre de sa couverture, ses grands yeux innocents observant son frère chercher dans le frigo quelque chose qui n'était pas de l'alcool ou des snacks.  
   
Gajeel se retournait fièrement vers elle après quelque minute, tenait une bouteille presque finie de lait. Après c'être assurait qu'il n'était pas périmé le fit chauffé au micro-onde vue qu'ils n'avaient pas de four ou autre. Fière de lui le jeune enfant faisait au mieux, suivant les instructions qu'il avait vues une fois à la télé.  
Juvia nourrit, son frère la recouchait dans leur "lit".  
   
Le reste de la matinée fut tout aussi ennuyeuse. Lassait d'écrire et de lire le jeune garçon fit toute les taches que ses parents oubliaient sans cesse. Au début il préféré ne pas toucher au ménages ou à la lessive mais après la naissance de Juvia il apprit vite que ses parents s'énervait de ne pas avoir d'habit propre ou quand le salon et le frigo était encombrer d'objet vide ou périmé. Sa sœur avait besoin d'un espace sain et ses parents ne lui donné pas. De plus Gajeel se rappelais encore du jour ou ils étaient rentré énerver, retrouvant la maison aussi sale qu'à leur départ et leur fille pleurant. Le corps de Juvia avait volé à l'autre bout du salon, saignant beaucoup de la tête et de son bras.  
   
Gajeel avait décidé de tout faire depuis se jour pour évité a sa petite sœur de subir la violence à ses parents, qu'importe se qui devrais faire pour cela. Juvia allait vivre dans un bon milieu. Son frère lui assurerait d'avoir une enfance aussi parfaite que celle qu'il avait eu avec Mettalica.  
   
Fière de son mantra, le jeune enfant fit de son mieux pour s'occupait de sa petite sœur. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de lait malheureusement, et les plats préparés ne convenaient pas à un nourrisson. Juvia réussi à avoir un repas convenable mais se soir Gajeel ne serais pas capable de lui préparait un repas.  
   
La petite fille dormait facilement, laissant le temps à Gajeel de lui préparait quelques jeux pour l'après-midi. Il avait vue ça dans une émission que les bébés avait besoins de jeux d'éveilles. Il aurait aimé avoir regardé plus d'émissions sur les enfants pour l'aidé au mieux mais il s'en contenterait pour le moment.  
   
   
La nuit tombée sur la ville, et Gajeel observait de leur fenêtre les nuages couvrir les gratte-ciels lointains. Ses yeux descendais vers le trottoir, les rues sales vides mais tellement plus attirante que cette maison. Perdu dans ses pensés, il fut réveillé par les sirènes de polices. Regardant par la fenêtre, les yeux rouges de l'enfant s'écarquilla  devant la dizaine de voitures de police se garant rapidement devant las porte d'entré de leur immeuble.  
   
Prenant peur l'enfant courut vers sa chambre, se souvenant bien de la dernière fois que des policiers étaient venus. Une fusillade horrible à quelque étages plus bas l'avais maintenu éveillé toute la nuit, et sortir quelque jours après en marchant dans les escaliers tachait de sang l'avais empêchait de dormir un bon mois. Sa seule joie avait était que Juvia avait réussi à dormir les nuits d'après, trop jeune pour comprendre se que les bruits signifiés.  
   
La porte d'entré était fermé, mais Gajeel avait peur qu'un adulte ne puisse la brisé. Poussant l'armoire contre la porte de leur chambre, Gajeel courrait rapidement vers sa petite sœur qui commençait a pleuré.  
   
Les mains autours de sa sœur, cachée derrière le canapé avec la couverture sur eux. L'enfant se retenait de trembler en rassurant le petit bébé si frêle. Les pas semblaient être partout, s'arrêtant devant leurs appartements. Les voix semblaient distordus, Gajeel n'arrivant pas à les comprendre avec les sanglots étouffer de Juvia et ceux qui remarqua être les siens.  
   
Ils allaient mourir. Gajeel ne pouvais pas défendre sa sœur face à des adultes armés.  
   
La porte de leur chambre claquée contre le sol, les cris devenant horribles et Juvia maintenant criait entre la peur et le chagrin. L'enfant s'attendait à être tiré dessus une fois le canapé jetait loin d'eux, ou avoir de lourde mains sur lui pour le jetais dans un troue sans fin. Pas à avoir une main hésitante mais douce soulever la couverture.  
   
La lumière l'aveugla quelque seconde, mais quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent il tomba face à un adulte avec des cheveux devenant blancs, visiblement le chef.  
   
 **" On a trouvé les enfants mais pas de parents en vue. Je m'occupe d'eux, cherchaient les deux fugitifs dans les autres pièces !"**  
   
Gajeel voyait plusieurs hommes obéir, quittant leur chambre qui paraissait étouffante en se moment pour les laisser seul avec l'homme. Gajeel était tenté de courir, espérant s'échappait mais avec le poids de sa sœur il n'arriverait même pas à courir, alors à échapper à autant d'adulte était impossible.  
   
 **" Hey , gamin tout va bien. On est de la police."**  
L'enfant relevé les yeux vers l'homme, serrant d'avantage Juvia contre lui.  
 **" On recherche vos parents, ils ont comb- commit plusieurs crimes. Visiblement je peux ajouter la maltraitance à leurs listes d'accusation."**  
 **" Vous allez nous faire du mal ?"**  La question de l'enfant surprit l'homme qui rassura aussitôt le jeune garçon.  
 **" Non ! Ecoute gamin nous n'allons pas faire de mal à toi ou à ta sœur."**  
 **" Mais vous allez nous séparer. Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois."**  Répondit le garçon, connaissant se milieu après avoir attendu là-bas une famille pour finir ici.  
   
L'homme parut navré, mais fini par sourire devant le jeune enfant.  
 **" Je connait un endroit ou vous pourriez rester tout les deux. Il y a déjà plusieurs enfants qui ont tous connue des cas difficile comme toi et ta sœur."**  
 **" C'est vrais ?"**  
L'homme hochait la tête et Gajeel voulais bien croire cette homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment de chose à perdre et tant qu'il pourrait s'occuper de sa petite sœur il pouvait tout accepter. Et celui-ci ne leur avait pas fait de mal, malgré une arme à sa ceinture et plusieurs hommes sous ses ordres.  
   
Tendant la main timidement, l'enfant se laissait emmenait dans une voiture de police, sa petite sœur toujours dans ses bras. L'homme, le capitaine selon se qu'il avais comprit, les laissa avec une femme qui s'occupa de lui et de Juvia . Râlant contre lui en ayant pourtant des gestes doux en enroulant une couverture autours de ses épaules et déposant Juvia dans un porte bébé. La femme s'assura qu'ils étaient bien installé, les surveillants tout en leurs donnant un peu d'intimité maintenant que la petite fille avait calmé ses pleurs.  
   
Ce n'était pas si mal pensa Gajeel , il pourrait laissait une chance à cette femme aux cheveux roses et l'autre blond/blanc. Il ne pouvait pas cachait non plus la joie de rencontré d'autres enfants et explorer autre choses que cette immeuble gris et ses rues sales.

**Author's Note:**

> Répond au défis / concours de Raconte moi une histoire   
> Juste ici pour les intéressé.   
> https://raconte---moi.skyrock.com/tags/eoyR3mUmuNo-Concours.html


End file.
